<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>mischief not managed by mionesena</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667567">mischief not managed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mionesena/pseuds/mionesena'>mionesena</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, M/M, Secrets, Slytherin Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Slytherin Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, The Marauder's Map, dotaeten bec y not, why is it when something bad happens it's always you three - slytherin ver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:28:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mionesena/pseuds/mionesena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I solemnly swear that I am up to no good,” Ten recites, holding the old parchment on one hand and his wand on the other hand.</p><p>“Well, I definitely don’t need the Marauder’s Map to know that you’re always up to no good,” Doyoung points out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Challenge #5 — I heard a secret..</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>mischief not managed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>just a little note before you read: seventh year students are originally 17/18 years of age but i changed it to 20/21 for this one!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In a concealed entrance deep into the dungeons, extending partway under the black lake, lies the Slytherin common room. Hidden and unknown to most students, the dungeon is the most tranquil place among the four Houses, to which Doyoung was more than grateful for— but that was way before he met his mischievous roommate, Ten. Six years of bickering with and teasing each other (and maybe suppressing his hidden feelings), Doyoung has already accepted that in the grand scheme of things, his last year in Hogwarts will be just as crazed as the last six years. Or perhaps even more. </p><p>Oh, how true it is.</p><p> </p><p>On his first night upon returning to Hogwarts, Doyoung abruptly wakes up in the middle of the night<em> . </em>He scrunches his forehead in a very annoyed manner, peering his eyes to adjust from the darkness until the green silk hangings and dark wood cupboards are visible to him. Slowly looking around to find the source of the ruckus, he sees his other roommates sound asleep, obviously already accustomed to the unusual noises at the wee hours of the night. Doyoung curses, because given the location of their common room, nothing should disturb them aside from the giant squid occasionally swooshing by the black lake. However, in his case, it’s not at all the creatures that bothers him at night, but the empty bed right next to his — Ten’s bed.</p><p>“What is he up to again?” Doyoung groans to himself, whispering as courtesy to his sleeping roommates, who probably won’t even wake from a mere whisper. For sure, Ten is downright prepared to stir trouble even before the school year officially begins.</p><p>He hears a noise once more, a little silent this time as if someone was rummaging through a pile of papers. It took a couple of heartbeats before Doyoung realized that the sound was coming from under Ten’s bed. </p><p>“Ten, what the <em> fuck </em>are you doing right now?” Doyoung mutters, his face close to the floor as he peeks at Ten who’s lying down holding a blank parchment. It’s no longer a surprise to see him in that current state, because honestly, he’s seen him in worse situations.</p><p>“<em>Shit, </em>Doyoung,” Ten jumps, literally jumping from the floor to his mattress. He climbs across his bed to stand face to face with Doyoung. “You have some explaining to do.”</p><p>Doyoung widens his eyes, and mouth, from utter disbelief. “Me? <em> Me? </em>When you’re the one with whatever it is that you have up your sleeve at one in the morning?” He says, gesturing his hands in the air out of frustration.“It’s too early in the school year for this,” he turns around, ready to walk away and continue his slumber.</p><p>“Okay okay I’ll tell you— no, I’ll show you but not here,” Ten shakes his head, his hand that was previously placed behind his back starts to grab Doyoung’s hand to pull him towards the door. </p><p>Doyoung resists. “Oh no no no! I’m <em> not </em> sneaking out again, Ten. We didn’t get caught last year but I’m not risking it especially when I’ve just been appointed as Head Boy—”</p><p>“Okay then, explain to me how are you at the library at the same time you’re right here?” Ten whispers.</p><p>Doyoung freezes, and curses himself — his future self to be exact — for still choosing the library as his place to study in the wee hours of the night. Ten must’ve gone there earlier in the night and saw him, but what doesn’t make sense is why Ten, of all people, would be at the library at night.</p><p>“I’m not following what you’re saying,” he answers calmly. </p><p>Ten raises a brow. “I’m not buying that. Come on.” </p><p>“<em>No </em>, Bloody Baron roams around the dungeon around this time so he’ll see us,” Doyoung says firmly.</p><p>“Believe me, he’s at the Ravenclaw Tower as we speak,” Ten answers back, dragging him out of the room. Again, it doesn’t make sense how Ten is so sure about that but somehow, Doyoung believes him.</p><p><em> This can’t be happening, </em> Doyoung thinks to himself as he watches Ten open the door. For the past two years, he’s been nothing but careful of his actions. His possession of a time-turner, granted by the Ministry of Magic, was never to be revealed to anyone else. It’s a secret that should be buried with him to his grave, as the saying goes. Nonetheless, he follows Ten to his usual hideout, the chamber, all the while thinking of an excuse to tell him later once the latter bombards him with questions. Ten is fairly hard to convince after all.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>They quickly reach the entrance of the chamber, not giving Doyoung enough time to come up with anything good. Perhaps, he’ll convince Ten that his eyes must be deceiving him because how is he at the library when he has been at the dungeon all along?</p><p>“So,” Ten trails off. He reaches for the pocket of his sleeping robe and brings out an old blank parchment. Doyoung is sure he’s seen that parchment somewhere.</p><p>“I have the Marauder’s Map,” Ten continues, holding it out to Doyoung for him to see.</p><p>To say the least, Doyoung is speechless, his languid brain being unable to process the situation he’s in. The map that every witch and wizard, not just in Hogwarts, have been searching for for years is right in front of him — most of all with Ten.</p><p>“<em> What? </em>” Doyoung almost screams once realization hits him, his voice echoing in the stone walls of the chamber. “How? Where did you even find that?”</p><p>Suddenly, everything makes sense now — how Ten was sure of the current whereabouts of Bloody Baron and how he knows that Doyoung is at the library. It was all on the map.</p><p>But Ten completely ignores his questions and takes out his wand instead. </p><p>“I solemnly swear that I am up to no good,” Ten recites, holding the old parchment on one hand and his wand on the other hand.</p><p>“Well, I definitely don’t need the Marauder’s Map to know that you’re <em> always </em> up to no good,” Doyoung points out.</p><p>They watch as the parchment unfolds the mystery of the castle, filling out every corner with lines, dots, and names until every detail is complete, and truthfully, it’s a spectacle to see.</p><p>Ten, however, was quick to shoot him a question just as he expected. Because there it is, his name in miniscule letters splattered on the map locating him at the library, and Doyoung can only wish that he'd stop studying for once.</p><p>“The map was lost for years, Ten. Maybe the charm casted to create it isn’t as powerful anymore?”</p><p>“Sweetheart, you and I both know that’s not how it works, most of all for advanced charms,” Ten huffs.</p><p>Doyoung shrugs, “There’s still so much we are yet to understand about magic, you know.” </p><p>Ten only squints his eyes at him. He lets it pass for now but Doyoung’s certain it will be brought up sooner or later. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>🐍 </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>A lot of bickering with Ten and a lot more readings from his N.E.W.T classes later, Doyoung finds himself basking in the calmness of the prefects’ special bathroom at night with his best friend, Taeyong.</p><p>“You look <em> spent </em>and it’s only been three weeks since classes started,” Taeyong states. </p><p>“Yeah? I haven’t been getting enough sleep because Ten’s been keeping me awake every single night since we got here,” Doyoung says with eyes closed, relaxing his body in the warmth of the water.</p><p>“<em> Oh </em> speaking of the devil,” Taeyong says, getting up from his floating position. “Don’t come to our Quidditch practices first,” he whines as he plays with the water in the tub.</p><p>“How does that associate with Ten?” Doyoung opens his eyes this time, confused at the team captain’s sudden request.</p><p>“<em> Because </em>, I need the team to focus during practice and it’s obvious Ten gets distracted whenever you’re there,” Taeyong points out. “It’s like he’s seeking your attention and not the snitch.”</p><p>Doyoung laughs, his memory suddenly flashing back to that time Ten almost crashed on him while flying the broom during practice, or to that time Ten tricked him into flying a broom and chasing the snitch. Of course Doyoung knew those were all ways to tease him, but he still argues, “That’s not true at all.”</p><p>Taeyong eyes him. </p><p>“Okay then it is, but you know that only happens during breaks. No one dares fool around under your watch, and besides, he’s still your ace player,” Doyoung continues.</p><p>“That’s <em>true</em>, but still, there’s too many flirting going on between the two of you during practice,” Taeyong whines once more, playfully splashing Doyoung’s face with water. </p><p>Doyoung is just about to attack back when the stone door to the bathroom opens, echoing on its four walls. Although it doesn’t bother Doyoung that another person has entered, the eerily familiar voice that speaks does, so he turns around from now being strangled by Taeyong to confirm who it is. </p><p>“How do you already know the password to the bathroom?” Doyoung scoffs. The prefects’ bathroom, after all, is exclusive to Head boy and girl, prefects, and Quidditch captains — none of which are Ten. </p><p>“You shouldn’t belittle me,<em> sweetheart </em> ,” Ten knowingly winks. <em> Of course </em>, the Marauder’s Map can give him the password to any room known in the palace. </p><p>Taeyong rolls his eyes, but giggles anyway, “And that’s my cue to leave. I’ll see you at practice, Ten!” Then he looks at Doyoung and mouths, “Not you.”</p><p>Doyoung only shrugs in response. Once Taeyong was out of the bathroom, he watches from the corner of his eyes as Ten comes out of a cubicle and gradually dips his body in the water, his eyes peering at Doyoung as if waiting for him to say something. To say the least, Doyoung has not gotten a glimpse of the Marauder’s Map since that night at the chamber, but he’s certain Ten’s been utilizing its purpose in every aspect possible. He’s been out and about every night, but the thing is that he’s unusually quieter than before — and that’s exactly what’s keeping Doyoung awake at night. It’s not that he cares, <em>no,</em> but for the most part, he’s worried at what Ten might be plotting. </p><p>He got lost in his train of thoughts when Ten, his body now fully submerged in the tub, splashes a water on his face. </p><p>“You’re in your thinking mode again,” Ten scoffs, slowly coming closer to him until their bodies are right next to each other. “Tell me what’s going on in that pretty mind of yours,” he whispers.</p><p>Ten says it in his usual flirty voice, one that Doyoung has heard Ten say directly to him or to a different person so many times before, but hearing it in this specific situation got him thinking maybe getting swallowed by the water right then and there would be a lot easier to handle than Ten flirting.</p><p>To Doyoung’s advantage, it already made him accustomed to it to the point that he can control how to react, so he only shrugs it off in the most natural way. </p><p>“It’s nothing that you should concern yourself with—” Doyoung answers when suddenly, a loud thump was heard on one of the bathroom’s cubicles.</p><p>“<em> Oops, </em>” Ten whispers. “Mr. Leon must be bored already.”</p><p>“Mr. Who?” Doyoung asks. “Leon?”</p><p>“Yes, my half-kneazle,” Ten says proudly.</p><p>“Don’t tell me you <em> found </em> a kneazle and <em> kept </em>it too,” Doyoung shakes his head.</p><p>“First of all, it’s a half-kneazle. And second, I found <em> and </em>bought him at Diagon Alley,” Ten singsongs.</p><p>As if on cue, the magical beast resembling a cat appears from the cubicle. It has a stunning light brown fur, and the more it walks closer the more Doyoung sees its lion-like appearance.</p><p>“I’ve always wanted a cat companion,” Ten speaks again, looking at Mr. Leon with the most endearing eyes. “And when I saw him the other day, alone and not wanted by other wizards, I thought maybe he’d want to have a home with me.”</p><p>“I think he does,” Doyoung smiles, watching as Mr. Leon clings himself to Ten. Despite all the trouble Ten has caused, Doyoung still thinks highly of him — it’s just something he wouldn’t admit of course. But to Doyoung, Ten has always had a kind heart and sharp mind, and it’s two of the many things he admires about the latter. “And I think you were meant to find each other. He seems happy to be with you,” he continues.</p><p>“<em> Aw </em> Doyoung, that’s so sweet of you to say,” Ten teases.</p><p>Doyoung rolls his eyes, then sees Mr. Leon rummaging through Ten’s bag, which doesn’t bother the latter at all. Later on, the cat brings out the Marauder’s Map and gives it to Ten.</p><p>“He’s smart,” Doyoung laughs.</p><p>And just the same as the other night, Ten brings out his wand and chants the words to reveal the map. Doyoung only stares, still amazed by the magic unfolding before him. </p><p>“You never mentioned how you found the map by the way,” Doyoung finally asks, curiosity bugging him for a while now.</p><p>“I didn’t? I simply found it on the sheets of my bed when I got here on the first night,” Ten shrugs.</p><p>“That’s very suspicious, Ten. What if it’s only a replica?”</p><p>“And that’s another excuse you’re making to get rid of the real question here, <em> why are there two Doyoungs? </em>” Ten stares at him, trying to get answers from his eyes.</p><p>Truth be told, Doyoung has pondered about telling him since that night at the chamber, knowing Ten can’t go on without an explanation from him. And no matter what sort of scenario he thinks of, there really is no escape from Ten, not when his secret has been displayed on the map. </p><p>Doyoung doesn’t know a bit of what’s gotten into him, but in that moment, he decides to finally tell him. And contrary to what Doyoung expected, Ten just looked at him, bewildered.</p><p>“Breaking the rules of time huh? I like it,” Ten laughs this time, showing complete satisfaction with Doyoung's revelation. “Now that’s one more secret we’ll take to our graves. Want me to tell you another one?”</p><p>“At this point, I feel like you’ll ask me to repay you if you tell me another one so I’ll pass,” Doyoung waves his hand away. </p><p>“I know you think so badly of me, but I wouldn’t do that! And besides, I’ve been meaning to say this to you without anything in return at all.”</p><p>Doyoung raises a brow. He’s curious, and somehow jittery at what the boy has to say.</p><p>Ten takes a deep breath and finally says, “Well, I like you, Doyoung. <em>Romantically</em>, just so it’s clear.” </p><p>It took a few seconds for the words to sink into Doyoung’s mind, and the first words he thinks of are, “Is this a prank?”</p><p>“I <em> knew </em> you would say that!” Ten almost jumps. “Look, I don’t have a clean record when it comes to relationships <em> but </em>you know I wouldn’t lie or make a prank about confessions.”</p><p>Doyoung knows it’s true.</p><p>“This is too much for me to process,” he says, massaging his temples. </p><p>“You’re smart so it’s really not that hard—”</p><p>“I meant for my heart, Ten,” Doyoung cuts him off. </p><p>“So you’re saying?” </p><p>“I feel the same way about you—,” before Doyoung can even finish saying it, Ten has already jumped on him with arms open, taking him into a full embrace.</p><p>“You confessed to me in a bathtub,” Doyoung states as his arms wrap nicely around Ten’s half-naked figure.</p><p>“What can I do? The moment felt right,” Ten says, voice muffled due to his face being buried in Doyoung’s neck. </p><p>To Doyoung’s pleasant surprise, Ten cups his cheeks and plants a soft kiss on the side of his lips, giving him goosebumps down his spine and a warm feeling in his heart.</p><p>“Uh, Ten, prefects are headed this way,” Doyoung alarms, eyes on the Marauder’s Map and the two names written on it that are headed to the bathroom.</p><p>“<em>Shit </em>,” Ten finally unwraps his arms from Doyoung and they both stand up from the tub. They dry and dress themselves in a jiff, careful not to get caught. Fortunately for them, the map has given them another way out, which Ten was way too familiar with already from sneaking in and out the bathroom the last few nights. </p><p> </p><p>They get out just as the two prefects come in, sharing silent laughs as they feel the adrenaline rush from almost getting caught.</p><p>“Mischief managed,” Ten says with his infamous wicked grin. </p><p>“You know, mischief <em> not </em> managed suits you more,” Doyoung teases, a curve slowly forming on his lips as he intertwines their hands together. They walk the corridors of the castle hand in hand with Mr. Leon walking beside them.</p><p>Perhaps, Doyoung’s last year in Hogwarts won’t be bad after all. Or better yet, it could actually be his best and craziest one.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you so much for reading! i’ve always always wanted to write a hogwarts au, and i thought doten would fit the idea i had in mind! i hope you liked it. ♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>